All You Need Is Love
by sycoticatalyst
Summary: -OneShot- It all started one cold, winter day. McGonagall finds a frozen duck and gets the surprise - and the love - of her life. -Caution: Lots of fluff. It hurts me to reread it. ADMM-


**All You Need is Love**

Disclaimer: I own diddly. Go ahead and sue me, I got nothin. :)

Note: Written quite a long time ago for a challenge at Fiction-Net. Challenge was to write a fic using the title Professor McGonagall and the Frozen Duck. So yeah. Here it is. With a different name, as it'd be stealing if I used the original title.

----

It all started one cold, winter day. Christmas Break had just begun, and the teachers were enjoying themselves. You must be thinking how odd that sounds, teachers enjoying themselves? Well, they normally didn't take actual breaks from school during the holidays, but this year was different. This year there was no threat of Voldemort.

On this particular day, one teacher had decided to go for a walk by the lake. It was a sunny, if rather cold, day, but she had charmed her cloak to keep her warm, and had her wand ready for more warming charms just in case.

Professor McGonagall smiled contentedly as she gazed at the wonderful view of Hogwarts' grounds in winter. She looked out toward the lake and decided to paint a picture of the landscape when she got inside. Of course, she couldn't paint well at all, but that's what magic is for, isn't it? Then she noticed something floating in the water. _Is that… a duck?!_ Ducks never came to Hogwarts, especially not when the lake was almost frozen over, and the giant squid was in a terrible mood.

She squinted to get a better look at the duck and noticed that it was frozen, and looked to be unconscious. She frowned and took out her wand, then took off her cloak and set it on the ground. Using her wand, she levitated the duck from the water onto her warm cloak. Then she used an extra warming charm on the duck and wrapped the duck in the cloak it was currently laying on.

"You poor thing.. I'll take you to Poppy, and she'll make you all better, don't you worry." Minerva smiled; she had never coddled her students, and wouldn't be starting anytime soon, but caring for animals was a different matter altogether. She entered Hogwarts and swiftly walked up to the Hospital Wing, where Poppy would still be, despite the fact that almost all of the students had gone to their homes to celebrate their first Christmas without Voldemort around.

"Poppy, it's a good thing you're still here; I found this duck in the lake. It is unconscious and was frozen." She handed the duck over to Madam Pomfrey and waited while the nurse excitedly healed the duck, glad for something to do.

Minerva knew that she could have healed the duck herself, but she also knew that Poppy was itching for things to do over the holiday. She smiled as the nurse brought the duck back to consciousness, and moved forward to take the duck back outside. However, at that moment, something happened.

The duck quacked in what could only be thought of as amusement, and then it slowly changed itself into a person. But not just any person: Albus Dumbledore. Both Minerva and Poppy gasped as they watched the duck transform. Albus' eyes were twinkling with amusement, and the corners of his mouth were curving upwards in a mischievous grin. "Good afternoon, Minerva, Poppy," the Headmaster said, nodding his head to each of them in turn. "Thank you very much for waking me up, I had the most frightful encounter with the giant squid. I do believe he dislikes ducks very much," he added, his smile growing ever so slightly, and the twinkle in his eyes becoming brighter.

"Albus! You scared the living daylights out of me! Warn me next time you decide to become a duck. And how is it that you, Headmaster of Hogwarts, happen to be an unregistered Animagi?! You know that this could be considered hypocrisy, don't you? You, of all people, should know better than to break a law like that! And after the Marauders…" she reprimanded the amused Headmaster.

"Ah, Minerva, I was young when I became an Animagi, and back when I was child, we didn't have that law," Albus replied.

"When they made that law, you should have registered your Animagi form," she pointed out, with a stern look on her face.

Albus just chuckled. "And what good would that have done? I never used this form, and you should think of the consequences. If I had registered myself, it would be so much easier to off me. All Voldemort-" Minerva twitched as he said the name, "would have had to do to get to Harry would have been to find me while I was in duck form and kill me then. I do not regret breaking that one law, and I doubt I ever will."

"Well, I suppose you are right, Albus.." Minerva sighed. It really was no use arguing with that man; he always had a good reason for everything. Then she crossed her arms and glared at him. "Now what were you doing out in the lake when you _know_ that the giant squid is out there? You should know better, Albus," she said, her lips pursed.

"Ah, Minerva, the day was so beautiful, and I just forgot about the giant squid.. I hadn't been a duck in such a long time, I just couldn't stop myself.." Albus smiled as if remembering the events before the giant squid attack.

Minerva sighed. She knew this argument all too well.. Albus often played the guilt card in their debates. Especially when it came to him accidentally getting hurt walking outside in the cold weather, or in the Forbidden Forest, or even just wandering the school. He always wanted freedom, and as Headmaster he never got it. She would reprimand him for doing certain things, and he would say that he 'just wanted some fresh air', or 'couldn't resist the smell', or just wanted to 'stretch his legs'. She always fell for it, because she knew how he felt. She often wanted to wander the school late at night, or just go for a walk in the sun; but as a teacher, she was always working on grades or class assignments.

"Just don't do it again, Albus," Minerva replied, before heading for the door.

Dumbledore got up from the bed and walked up to Minerva. "Minerva, while you're still here, I was wondering if we could go on a walk tomorrow by the lake. I would like to have some fresh air, without the giant squid taking offence to my form." He chuckled at that.

McGonagall stopped walking when Albus started talking, and she turned to face him. "I suppose that would be alright. I have a few things I wish to talk to you about that can't be discussed at the Head Table."

"Good, good.. I must go now, I will see you at dinner I suppose," he replied before walking off towards his room.

Minerva watched the man walk off and she shook her head. _You learn something new everyday.._

----

The rest of the break for Dumbledore and McGonagall consisted of walks by the lake every day, and a growing friendship between the two. They had already been good friends, having worked for decades with each other, but they were never able to relax and be themselves around each other (or anyone, for that matter) because of the threat of Voldemort. They had talked about anything and everything, and sometimes nothing. And their friendship was starting to blossom into something more. Neither of them knew it, but the other teachers had started to notice.

So that day, the two professors went for their routine walk. "Albus, I don't think we'll be able to continue our walks when the students come back.." Minerva began, with a sigh.

Albus shook his head. "That isn't true. We have our Animagi forms. We'll just meet down here after dinner as a duck and a cat, and no one will know."

"Why, Albus.. That's a wonderful idea!" Minerva exclaimed, glad to know that their walks would not end after today.

"Alright, then, that's settled. Now, as I told you about my past yesterday, it is your turn to tell me about your past."

Minerva frowned, but told him her past. She had never told anyone her past, as it was filled with pain and abuse. She had never felt comfortable enough with anyone to let down her walls. But with Albus… everything was different. She felt she could tell him anything and everything, and she did. By the end, tears were streaming freely down her face, but she didn't care. Her walls had come crashing down, and the story was flowing and wouldn't stop until nothing was left to tell.

When she had finished, she sighed and looked up to Albus. "So now you know…" she said, her voice cracking a little.

"The only bad past is the past preyed upon," Albus replied, and before he knew it, he leant forward to kiss her.

Unfortunately, Minerva was in too much shock to respond by kissing back; instead, she broke away from him and, wide-eyed, turned around and sped inside.

Albus sighed and mentally kicked himself for being so forward. He really didn't know what had made him do it, but now he wished he hadn't. He decided to continue his walk; he definitely needed this time to think.

----

Later that day, the students came back from their Christmas Break. Things went on as usual, except that Minerva refused to meet Albus' eyes, or talk to him except in passing. During Albus' walk alone, he had thought through everything and realized that he was.. Well, to put it bluntly, he was in love with Minerva. He just wished she felt the same about him..

The days passed, and Albus would go for his walks as a duck every day, but there was never a feline to accompany him. Then one day, Albus decided to go for a swim, conveniently forgetting about the giant squid. Fortunately, that day Minerva had an urgent matter to discuss with him, and as she couldn't find him in his office, she decided to check outside.

Minerva looked outside, but couldn't see him anywhere. Until she looked out to the lake. There, she saw him, as a duck, attempting to flee from the giant squid. But the struggling only succeeded in spurring the squid on, and it continued to beat the poor duck.

The professor swiftly pulled out her wand and said a spell to stop the squid, and then she levitated the duck over to shore. She then healed the duck, and used another spell to force an Animagi to turn back to their human form.

"Albus! How could you think of doing that again?! After almost killing yourself one time, you decide to try it again?! Did you not think??" asked an infuriated McGonagall.

"That's just it, Minerva. I wasn't thinking. After realizing my love for you, I decided to go for a swim, and I forgot about the squid and everything else," he replied, this time without his usual twinkling eyes. Instead, they looked a bit sad and apologetic.

"Don't even start with that innocent act, Albus, I-" Minerva paused as his words registered in her brain. Part of her wanted to question him about his love for her, while the other part wanted to just run away. Unfortunately, the other part won the debate, and she turned and walked away.

However, Albus had other plans. He caught up to her and said, "Minerva, ever since that kiss, I have given a lot of thought to our friendship and the reason I kissed you. The only answer I could come up with was love. Now, you do not have to feel the same way that I do, but I would like you to know either way."

"Albus, how could you.. I mean, why would you.. What made you think that you're in love with me?! Neither of us are young anymore, Albus. We don't have much to look forward to in our futures, besides school. Even Voldemort is gone. What else is there in life? We can't have children, we can't do things teenagers can.. What's the point of love at our age?"

"Minerva, we don't need children, child-like energy, or a purpose in life. All we need is love." Albus smiled at that, and looked hopefully down at Minerva.

Minerva's eyes were starting to fill up with tears by then, as she thought about her own feelings for Albus. She swallowed, took a deep breath, and met his gaze. "Albus.. You're right.. And I love you, too."

----

A/N: Awww, wasn't that sweet? Personally, I'm not much of a fan of writing Albus/Minerva, but then, I'd write Harry/Hermione if I got a good enough plot bunny. shudders Besides, it had such a cute ending, and I definately support love at any age. Oh, and I don't care if you hate it, I personally hate how I wrote it. Whatever. Just don't think I'll be hurt if you flame me. Constructive criticism welcome, but I don't plan on making any changes to this work right here cause I'm lazy, and it's super-old.

A/N 5 years later: In response to the anonymous review, this was written when I was like 15, and I meant to say that I don't like writing them. Mostly cause it's Albus and Minerva. But thanks for bringing attention to that, I would never have noticed my mistake. 


End file.
